Poppy Hathaway
by SallyEllen
Summary: Poppy Hathaway is not a normal dhampir, for one she doesn't want to be a guardian... she just wants to be normal. But her mother sent her to the academy at the ripe age of two, to follow her footsteps... Poppy hasn't seen her mother since then. So that's all she wants.. to live a normal life... but not possible when you are the younger sister to Rose Hathaway and are being trained
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, thanks for clicking on this story, its being playing on my mind along time and I finally decided to put it down on paper... Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own anything you recognise.**

_**Summery**_

_**Poppy Hathaway is not a normal dhampire, for one she doesn't want to be a guardian... she just wants to be normal. But her mother sent her to the academy at the ripe age of two, to follow her footsteps... Poppy hasn't seen her mother since then. So that's all she wants.. to live a normal life... but not possible when you are the younger sister to Rose Hathaway and are being trained to kill the evil undead. **_

_**Extra information**_

_**Poppy is 9 1/2 years younger than Rose, but share very little in common apart from her looks. Poppy looks up to Rose and there relationship is strong. She goes with her sister and her best friend when the escape from school, but now back she's starts to settle. (Poppy's 6)**_

_**(A/N I'm this as a 6 year old so please don't message me saying how its not very illiterate.. its not meant to be)**_

* * *

_**Poppy's pov. **_

I heard Lissa screaming again, the noise had jumped me up out of sleep, I could hear her murmuring her brother name, and Rose trying to gently wake her. Slowly I opened my eyes, I had to blink a couple of times before I could actually see what was going on. Rose was comforting Lissa who was all sweaty she was still shaking from her nightmare. I felt sorry for Lissa, it must be horrible to have to see your family keep dying, again and again... I knew I would hate it if it was Rose.

I saw Oscar the cat start to make his way to Lissa, he didn't like me or Rose... No animal ever did. I once asked Rose about this and she said it was because I was a dhampire. It didn't seem very fair. Oscar jumped on to Lissa and head butted her, so she would cuddle him. I was glad, as it made Lissa happier.

"When did we last do a feeding?" Rose asked studding Lissa's face. I suddenly grew very sick, it wasn't pretty to see Lissa suck my sister blood. But it had to be done. "Its been like...more than two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything?" Lissa looked away guilty. She didn't like it anymore than I did, I moved toward the window seat and sat, I really didn't want to see this.

"You where busy. I didn't want to-" Came Lissa soft reply, but Rose cut her off. Oscar who didn't like being near Rose, came and sat next to me... But leaned as far away as he could.

"Screw that, come on lets do this." Rose was being bossy again, I smiled. She always put other people before her.

"Rose-"

"Come _on_. It'll make you feel better." And the argument was lost, I turned away and didn't look again until I heard Lissa ask if rose was alright. "I... Yeah. I just need to sleep it off and ill be fine." I doubted this, Looking at rose I noticed that she was very weak and looked ill. Lissa was also worried about Rose.

"I'M going to get you something to eat." Lissa said, walking out of the room. I turned my attention back to the window. I saw someone watching us.

"Rose!" Rose jumped up and came running over to me, she followed my gaze and swore.

"Get your shoes and jumper on now." She said, her voice low. She had gone into protection mode. By the time I had moved Rose was already down stairs. I pulled my jumper of my head and slipped on my shoes and followed her down there. Lissa was compelling Jeremy, and I shivered. "Go wait out my the door." Rose ordered. I did what she said and soon we where outside and where running.

"Did you hear that?" Lissa asked scared.

"We've got to run for it." Rose said grabbing mine and Lissa hand.

"But you cant-" Lissa protested, but Rose didn't care,

"Run." and we did. I saw Jeremy's car and smiled. The smile was wiped off when I giant stood in front of us. I started to feel scared and squeezed Rose's hand. She squeezed back and let go, as she did she pushed me and Lissa behind us.

"Leave them alone" Rose growled and I hid into Lissa. She caught me into a sort of backwards hug. "Don't touch her." He put his hands up in a surrender motion... and Rose attacked him, I hid into Lissa and started to cry. _ Please don't let her get hurt_ I whispered to myself. It worked. When I looked back up the giant had Rose held in his arms, she backed away and started to prepare for another attack. But Lissa caught her arm before she could do anything.

"Rose. Don't" Rose stopped and nodded at Lissa, her face softened when she looked at me. I quickly dried my face with the back of my hand and she gave me a little smile. The giant spoke

"My name is Dimitri Belikov." He spoke funny, maybe its a secret giant language voice, "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess." Our mission had failed.

I was sat next to Rose on the plane, her and Lissa where discussing an escape plan. But this was rudely interrupted my Dimitri the giant. He spilt us all up. I stared out the window until Dimitri came and sat next to me. He smiled at me sweetly and I returned it.

"Hello, Poppy." He said, his giant voice made me want to laugh, but out of respect I didn't.

"Hello Mr. Belikov." I said back politely and something about that made him smile more.

"and how old are you sweaty?"

"6" I replied proudly, the last time any teacher (or guardian) saw me I was four!

"Wow, that old!" I laughed at him. "I don't suppose you could tell us why you all ran away?" He asked and I frowned and shook my head.

"Sorry, but I super secret swore that I wouldn't." He laughed and tried again.

"So you cant tell us anything." I shook my head again

"Nope" I said popping the P. "If I did that would break the rules and that's bad" I said gravely. He did a big sigh.

"Really?" and I shook my head again. He stuck his tongue out at me. I glared at him and did it as well.

"Well I'm not ever going to tell you now!" and turned my head away from him, he laughed and left. H_ow dare he stick tongue out at me!_ The plane landed soon after and I followed Dimitri off the plane. Looks like we're going to have to go back to school.

* * *

**_Wow thanks for reading, r&R will update soon _**

**_(Please remember I am writing as a 6 year old!)_**

**_Sally xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_And I'm back for chapter 2! I don't own anything you recognise, hope you enjoy._**

* * *

**Poppy's Pov**

As soon as I came of the plane, I started to feel very dizzy and sick, I couldn't walk without swaying. I kept going, but my vision suddenly went blank, and I decided that I needed help. "Rose" I moaned quietly. She rushed to me, Lissa on her heels, they were both wearing worried looks on their faces. (I hadn't been well for ages, often getting dizzy and blanking out.) Dimitri also came over confused, he had a bottle of water in his hands, the one he got from when Rose when she threw it at him to rush over to me. "I don't feel to good." I moaned as she bent down in front at me, Rose caught hold of my hands and looked at my face.

"What's wrong boo, your very pale?" She asked. I smiled slightly at her when she used her nickname for me. But wobbled as I said it, Lissa stood behind me and gently lowered me to the floor so I was sitting, Rose pulled me into a hug.

"I don't feel well Rose." She frowned at me and kissed my forehead. Lissa bent down so she could stroke my back,

"Why don't you feel well tinse?" Lissa asks gently using a shortened version of her nickname for me (tinsel), she had called me this ever since our first Christmas together- Rose had dressed me up completely in tinsel and paraded me round school.

"My tummy and my head." Dimitri also came down to my level, and felt my forehead. His hand was cold- it felt nice, seeming as everywhere was boiling, when I looked back up at him he looked really concerned (_Did he think I was going to die)_. Before he or I could say anything I quickly turned away and threw up everywhere. As soon as it passed, I started to cry- I hated being sick. Rose pulled me into a hug and started to rub my back. Dimitri pulled out a tissue from his pocket and gave me the bottle of water. He wiped my face, and put the tissue in the bin. Rose made me take a big drink of water before I did anything else. She pulled me into a bigger hug.

"My poor little boo." She said softly. I cried into her shoulder. She rocked me slowly.

* * *

"I'll take her Dr Olendzki." Said a guardian, he looked a lot older than Dimitri, but friendly non the less. Dimitri nodded and pulled out his phone and started typing. (probably telling her I was coming.)

"But I want to stay with Rose.." I moaned, holding on to her tightly. If they took me to the clinic it would be the first time me and Rose had been separated since we ran away. Rose sighed and kissed my cheek.

"Let go boo, I'll come see you afterwards." I looked into her eyes.

"Promise?" I asked

"Promise." I nodded and she gave me to the guardian that I didn't know, he held his arms out waiting. He picked me up and carried me to a similar way to Rose. He smiled gently down at me.

"Hello Miss Poppy." He said as he took me though the back way of the school, "You feeling any better." I shook my head, my head was still spinning and I still felt as if I was going to be sick. He gave me a small smile.

"What's name?" It was rude for him to know my name but me not know his, I couldn't address him properly. He laughed gently.

"Guardian Taylor" I nod at him, but he doesn't go on.

"What's your proper name though." He winked and with his free hand tapped the side of his nose. I pouted but he ignored me. We arrived at the clinic after that. I was placed into a bed and was told to go to sleep.

* * *

When I woke Rose was sitting over me with a worried look.

"Rose?" my voice sounded weird and my throat was killing. She smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Hi boo" she came closer to the bed and started to stroke my hands, her eyes where filled with tears, and I started to worry.

"Sleeping beauty awakes" Dr Olendzki said as she came bumbling though the room, when she saw Rose she to looked very sad.

"I'm sick arnt I?" Rose looked away from me, and nodded.

"Yes boo you are, very sick. Your going to have to stay in hospital for a bit." Her voice cracked at sick.

"But-"

"No Boo, you have to stay, I'll visit you all the time, so with Lissa" I nodded,


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi, thanks for reading on x_**

* * *

**Dimitri's pov**

"Hello Poppy." I said as I sat beside her hospital bed, I herd from Rosemarie earlier today that her sister was in hospital. She smiled when she saw me, and sat up -much to her discomfort.

"Hello Dimitri!" I smiled at her bubbly nature, even when she is so ill, looking at her more closely, you can see how ill she actually is; Her face is a pale greyish colour, her hand slightly shake, and her hair doesn't have the glossy shine that reflected her pictures or her sisters. I close my eyes slightly when I think of Poppy's sister Roza, who was an exquisite creature. Poppy is looking up at me with an amused glint in her eyes, the only thing that hasn't seem to age.

"And what is so funny, Miss Poppy" I ask sarcastically, she shrugs,

"Its funny seeing older people think." she replies in her usual cheeking tone. She pauses gently after her sentence, as she does her whole face falls. I sit on the bed near her feat and grab her hands.

"What's wrong конфетка" I say gently, and when she looks up at me my heart shatters, her eyes are welled with tears.

"I'm going to die" she says so softly that it was hard for me to hear it, it struck me then how young six years of age was, I pulled her into a hug, and as soon as I wrapped my arms around her, she started sobbing into my chest.

"No, your not конфетка" I say, hugging her tighter, she stops sobbing, but doesn't let go of me.

"Kon-fet-ka" she says slowly; trying out the word. "what's kon-fet-ka?" she asks quietly, slowly looking up at me. I smile and lay her back so she is lying down,

"Its Russian for sweetie" she smiles slightly at me, and grabs me hand.

"Please don't leave me, tell me a story." when she says this her voice is so small that I cant help but comply to her wishes.

"Once upon a time, there lived a wealthy merchant who loved his three beautiful daughters dearly." I smiled remembering mama telling my sisters this story, only changing the daughters names to theirs, "One day, this merchant was going on a voyage and asked the maidens what presents they would like. The two elder daughters, who were spoiled and vain, asked for rare and costly treasures. The youngest girl, hardworking and modest, asked only for a little scarlet flower." My smile broadened remembering how Viktoria constantly boasted for weeks, Poppy reminded me so much of her.

"He set off on his voyage and eventually found the presents his elder daughters desired. But the scarlet flower was nowhere to be found. On the way home, the merchants caravan was attacked by brigands, and the merchant was forced to flee into the deep forest. There he lost his way, and eventually came to a magnificent palace. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He crept inside, where he continued to search for whoever owned the palace, but he could find nobody. The exhausted merchant ate some of the fine food that had been set out and went to bed in the palace. The next morning, he was wandering through the beautiful garden, when he suddenly saw the scarlet flower his favorite daughter had asked for. He reached out and plucked it, and at once a horrible beast appeared." Poppy gasped in shock and I laughed gently at her.

"The beast was outraged that the merchant would steal his flower. For this insult, he cried, the man must die. The terrified merchant begged to see his daughters one last time. The beast replied that he would spare the merchant if one of the girls came willingly to live with him. The merchant had no choice but to agree.

The beast magically transported him to his home, where his caravan had just safely arrived without him. He gave each of his daughters the presents they wanted, but he couldnt hide his grief. At last, he told his daughters about his fateful meeting with the beast. The two elder sisters declared that the youngest must go, since she was the one who wanted the scarlet flower. The girl agreed that this was just, and dutifully went to the beasts palace.

There, the girl was given a life of luxury. Unseen servants fulfilled her every wish. Her mysterious host never appeared, but sometimes he would write messages to her in letters of fire on the marble walls. The girl quickly discovered the beast was kind and generous.

After a while, she wanted to hear his real voice, and see his true form. The beast was worried that his rough, wild voice and monstrous appearance would frighten her away, but eventually he allowed himself to be convinced to speak to her and show himself. She was quite frightened at first, because he did indeed look like a horrible monster, but once again she overcame her fear and their bond grew stronger than ever.

One day, the girl had a vision that her father was ill. The beast allowed her to visit her family, but he asked her to return by the end of the third day, lest he die from a broken heart. She agreed, and was transported back to her fathers house.

The girls sisters heard her stories and grew jealous of the luxurious life she enjoyed with the beast. Before the end of the third day, they turned back the clocks so that their sister missed the hour when she was supposed to return to the beast.

The girl returned to the beasts palace to find the place silent as a tomb. She found the beasts lifeless body in the garden, and burst into tears, crying, Please, awaken! You are my true beloved!

Suddenly there was a huge flash of lightning, and the girl found herself in a splendid throne room, seated next to a wondrously handsome young prince. An evil witch had placed a curse on the prince, transforming him into a hideous beast. The spell could only be broken if a maiden fell in love with him in spite of his hideous appearance. The merchant's daughter had freed him when she professed her true love for him. The merchant was overjoyed to give the young couple his blessing, and the good-hearted maiden and the handsome prince lived happily ever after"

When I finished the story I noticed that Poppy was already asleep, standing up I was greeted by the older version of her, _Roza. _She smirked at me but it did not meet her eyes, they where filled with worry and anticipation.

"I didn't know you where such a good story teller comrade" I rolled my eyes at her,

"There's lots of things you don't know about me Rose" she laughs gently. I take another look at Poppy who is sleeping soundly and go to leave.

"Hey" Roza says grabbing my arm, "thank you" her voice is quiet, nod at her.

"Anytime"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, don't kill me but I have had a buzzy spell, at school we have just finished picking our options and I have an essay and an exam annnnd... sorry bout the excuses but I do get a lot of pm's about it soo... Anyway thought I'd reply to all the lovely reviews I got. Also thanks to all the people who favourited and followed this story xx **

**Kikkat16HHer: Thank you sooo much, I'm glad you enjoyed it**

**bboop14: I cant make any promises but she isn't going to go anytime soon, and as for what is wrong with her... I'm working on that myself**

**winxgirl1997: thank you so much x**

**ktclaire99: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it**

**Xx CrazyLittleSister xX: Thank you so much xx**

* * *

**Don't own anything you recognise! **

**AUTHOR NOTE; THIS HAS SKIPPED FORWARD TO WHERE THEY HAD JUST BEEN SHOPPING, THE DANCE WOULD BE SOON. THOUGHOUT THIS TIME POPPY HAS REMAIND AT THE CLINIC WHILE THEY RUN TESTS. POPPY KNOWS SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH LISSA BUT IS TO YOUNG TO UNDERSTAND. **

**Poppy's Pov.**

_Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me, happy birthday Poppy, happy birthday to me. _IT'S MY BIRTHDAY. Unfortunately I was still in the clinic... I was really started to miss of 'vacation', though during my time here, Both Dimitri and Dr Olendzki had done everything to try and make me comfortable and happy. Rose did her best too, but it was kind of hard for her when she was under house arrest- or rather dorm arrest. Though Kirova had granted Rose permission to spend a maximum of an hour with me, we spent most of the time together doing girly stuff (playing with my hair, watching chic-flicks) and just talking to each other. Lissa came by sometimes to, she even had a few trips to the clinic as well, though I didn't really know why. But she's okay now, and I guess that's the important thing. Rose had also been in hospital for her ankle, but nothing was wrong with it and was dis-charged nearly as soon as she woke up. Early in the morning Lissa had came to the clinic to give me my made me look very much like Cinderella. Rose came back a while after and gave me and beautiful flower head piece and bracelets. The older year's school dance was coming up. But Rose had a word with Kirova (But I have a sneaky suspicion the Dimitri had a word with her too) to allow me to go to the dance with Rose and Liss. Dr Olendzki dropped me of at Rose room - as I still wasn't allowed to be alone ... it was very annoying but everyone was taking extra precautions to make sure I didn't get any worse. It made me cringe just thinking about it. Mason was already in Roses room, I let myself in and waddled over to her bed. Rose was completely oblivious to me walking in, she was to engrossed in her conversation with Mason. I listened quietly shocked that Rose and Lissa had fallen out, but glad that Mason was there to talk Rose into going into the dance. When they finally noticed me Rose ordered Mason to curl my hair, which he did strangely well for a guy. Rose got my and her self dressed and with in fifteen minuets we where done and making our way to the dance.

Rose and Mason were joking and having fun. It was great to see when we had been out in the real world, Rose was constantly serious so seeing her happy made me happy.

"Mr. Ashford, Miss Hathaway. I'm surprised you aren't already in the commons." Alberta said raising her eyebrows at the two older students. Dimitri was with her to, but his focus was wholly on Rose. She turned to me and smiled sweetly, "why don't you look pretty Poppy, its very nice to see you up and well again, but I am surprised that you didn't drag Ashford and your sister to the commons earlier." I shrugged at her and opened my mouth to speak, but Mason beet me to it.

"Got delayed, Guardian Petrov. You know how it is with girls. Always got to look perfect. You especially must know all about that." Mason had a huge grin on his face. Alberta smiled at him and dismissed us all. The commons was beautifully decorated.

"I'm going to go thank Lissa for my dress." I said walking away from Rose. I skipped up to Lissa who had a group of people around her, they all seemed shocked that I was there, but let me through to see her none-the-less.

"Wow! Tinsel you look amazing, who did your hair?" Lissa said warmly hugging me tightly, I frowned when I got a good look at her, she was smiling, and to everyone else she was happy, but I could clearly see that she was upset. I wonder what her and Roses fight was about.

"Mason did it" I grinned at her and she smiled back to me, though it still didn't reach her eyes. I sighed at her, and asked her how she was but she didn't reply. Instead she took my hands and started to dance with me. We were interrupted my a blonde mori in a red dress. I'm guessing this is Mia, as the description was similar to the one Rose gave me, during one of our late night chats, and from them chats, I knew she was dangerous.

"Well, look who we have here, princess perfect and poor poorly w'ittle Poppy." She had a very nasty smirk on her face that made me cowered behind Lissa. It was moments like this, that I wished I could be more like Rose. "The little girl, who is going to be in a grave very soon. But she wont be the only one will she princess, you and your slutty friend! I'm going to tell everyone what a psycho you are and how they had to lock you in the clinic because you're so crazy. They're putting you on medication. That's why you, Rose and sicky left before anyone else could find out you cut-" Rose came rushing passed us and had pushed Mia out of the way. Everyone had now started to crowed round us. The sicky comment had hurt, and I had tears starting to fall down my face. Lissa grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, slutty friend here." Rose shouted, cutting off any remark Mia was going to say. I knew that Rose had a dangerous badass reputation, but I hadn't ever seen it before now, and let me say... it was scary but I was to proud to feel scared right now. "Remember what I said about standing to close to her?" Mia snarled and flashed her fangs at Rose. Rose, being Rose, punched Mia in the face, I screamed as I heard something crack and jumped back. Rose was on the floor trying to cause as much pain as she could. Only stopping when to guardian pulled her off of Mia and took her somewhere. I grabbed hold of Lissa.

"Lissa?" said a guy I didn't know straight away, but looking at him, (similar to the way I looked a Mia) I realised that this was Christian Ozera. He lead us to the chapel attic, and sat us down. He smiled gently at me, and started to talk to Lissa. The conversation was cut short as a bunch of guardian had burst though the chapel. They weren't anyone I knew. One of them had hit Christian on the head, and he slumped forward clearly knocked out. I grabbed hold of Lissa's hand. The attackers kept saying to calm down, not to worry. But I didn't trust them, they didn't seem trust-worthy. One of them grabbed me and pulled me of Lissa. I froze. The bound my arms and put a blindfold over me. Beside me I could hear Lissa struggling, I tried to get escape but the guardian had a cast iron grip on me. We where put in a car and taken away.

* * *

**Thank for reading please R&R, **

**Sally xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, Thanks for reading on, this chapter was surprisingly one of the easier ones to write. I hope you enjoy**

**I don't own anything you'll recognise.**

* * *

**Poppy's POV.**

We where taken somewhere, I didn't know where tell where, but it wasn't somewhere I recognised. They grabbed hold of my roughly and dragged me into a cabin. The air was freezing, and the sun was about to rise, how long had we been traveling? I struggled to walk as I was feeling light-headed and dizzy, but this didn't bother my captives. The medication that I was supposed to take was back at the academy, far away from me. (Dr Olendzki said I could take it later today so I could stay up a bit more and spend some more time with Rose; but I was only allowed to take it an hour later, and I was pretty sure that, that time limit was running out.) I tried to slow my heart-rate and calm myself down so I would have longer to say goodbye. I was taken to a different room to Lissa. They stuck me in a bathroom. I was tied to a railing, my feet bound, then they left me on my own. I tried to scream but no noise was coming out, I was weak -to sick to do anything. So instead I cried, this wasn't supposed to be the way I died! I had it all planned out. It was going to be happy, peaceful surrounded by people I loved... Not in a bathroom tied to a railing. I cried for sometime, tears staining my face, making my face go tight, and me tired. I hate being alone, you always have more fear on your own...

One of the guardians walked up to 'collect' me, he dragged me into the room where Lissa was being held, when she saw me her face saddened. I couldn't walk, I struggled to speak, it was the worse Lissa had ever seen me. I looked round and took in my surroundings, Victor was there -he looked worse than what I had seen him last and I was pretty certain that I looked worse than what he had seen me last too. He smiled when he saw me, something in that smile made my skin crawl.

"Ahh, young Poppy." He was speaking gently, but was looking right passed me; he was talking to Lissa, mocking Lissa "This story is rather marvellous. So the plot thickens... Unknown to you Vasilisa, it wasn't just Rose who died in that car crash, Poppy did to." Lissa looked at me in surprise, searching for answers in my face. She wouldn't get anything though, Rose hadn't died, and I certainly hadn't. Victor was crazy!

"What is extraordinary about this wonderful story, is that you helped save Poppy, you brought back Poppy without even trying to; You see, when Rosemarie was brought back to Earth, she was holding Poppy's hand. So when your power travelled through Rosemarie it healed her completely. But because of the dramatics of the crash you poured to much power into her, the excess magic travelled through Rosemarie and into Poppy. Unfortunately, this had a catastrophic effect on her, it made her ill, and as this illness was caused by magic, it will never be fully healed. You see, magic is a powerful and dangerous effect on people, Poppy was second handed healed. So medicines in the world wont cure her, they'll keep her alive, but wont cure her. Even you, with your brilliant magic, wont be able to cure her. It is awfully sad; but it is life. The only way Poppy will ever be fully cured is if her link -Rose in this case- Dies and survives with out the help of magic... and even though Rosemarie is an amazing young woman, I don't see how she can survive death twice, with or without the help of you, Vasilisa" He smiled nastily at the both of us, I shook my head at him, then at Lissa. Urging her not to believe him, but it didn't work, the seed had been planted.

"This is Kenneth." Victor said pointing toward a mori behind us. I couldn't look round to see him, as my captive had hold of me, keeping me upright and facing forward. Victor grabbed held Lissa hands with his own, "Please, Vasilisa take my hands send the magic through me just as you did with Rose, and by default Poppy." Lissa shook her head

"No"

Victor sighed, "Please, one way or another you will heal me. I'd rather it be on your terms and not ours" But Lissa shook her head again. Then Lissa started screaming, it was Kenneth her was torturing her, I closed my eyes to try and block out the sound of my 'sisters' screams, it didn't work, Lissa was still screaming, the tears came back again. Lissa didn't give in in. Victor sighed again. "Then you lead me no choice. Bring forward the child." I was dragged forward, and placed in front of Lissa. My captive let me go and I fell to the floor. Kenneth came to me and out his hands around my head. The pain started, I started screaming, it felt as if my head was being crushed. I couldn't see, everything was blank, I couldn't feel anything but the throbbing pain in my skull.

"Stop please" I chocked out, it took nearly all my power to say it, but Victor just laughed, Kenneth carried on, I couldn't breathe I was starting to choke. I was going to die... I'm going to die.

_Goodbye _I tried to say, but I couldn't get it out. _Goodbye, _again no noise.

"STOP!" Lissa screamed, she was sobbing, "Please stop" And they did the pain died down. I still couldn't see, within a couple of moment Lissa had fell, she too laid on the floor. I was picked up, and taken to another room. I didn't know where, everything was blurry. The light was fading pretty fast.

* * *

**Rose's pov. **

"POPPY!" I screamed as I watched my sick little sister wither in pain. Her face was paling, she was fading.

"Rose?" Alberta asked, grabbing my arm, "are they torturing Lissa again?" I shook my head, and checked back in with Lissa, she had given in, she was healing Victor. "ROSE?!" Alberta pulled me out of Lissa head.

"Its Poppy, Lissa wouldn't give in, so they used her; they tortured Poppy. She weak Alberta, really weak, and so small, I don't think she's going to make it, if we have to wait any longer. She needs her meds, she needs _me_" my voice was small, I sounded young, very young, but I didn't care, my poor little sister needs me, my bestfriend needs me. Dimitri met my eye in the mirror, his face was hard, filled with an emotion I hadn't ever seen on his face. Fury. He cared about Poppy too, they where friends. He had cared for her when she was sick, when me or Liss couldn't be there, and know all three of us couldn't help her. It was a blessing when the car was stopped, we were here. Poppy and Lissa where close, They were almost safe. The guardians had rushed out of the car, I went to join them all but Dimitri stopped me.

"No, Roza. You stay here." he said gently, preparing himself for an argument.

"To hell with that. I have to go help them" He shook his head at me, and cupped my chin with his hand.

"You have helped them. Your job is done. You did it well. But this isn't any place for you. Lissa, Poppy and I all need you to stay safe." I sighed and nodded, arguing was just wasting time, time Lissa and Poppy didn't have to spear.

"Just bring them back alive, both of them... please?" He nodded swiftly

"Of course Roza." Then he left

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please R&R**

**Many thanks**

**Sally xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading on, two chapters in a day. I am proud. _HAPPY EASTER btw._**

* * *

Lissa had finally woken up; he looked disorientated and exhausted but well. She lost some of the dismay on her face when she saw me. She crawled over to me and sat me on her lap. "It's going to be okay tinsel, its all going to be okay" She said, though not really to me. She sounded as if she was trying console her self. I hugged her tightly, still incapable of speak. We sat in silence un-moving until there was a loud bang. The commotion made both me and Lissa jump sky high. I hid myself in Lissa arm, in hope that Victor would take pity and be merciful and not put through the pain again. I wouldn't be able to do it again. Maybe he would see that I wasn't a threat, maybe he would allow me to go home, to Rose, to mummy. I didn't realise how much I missed her till this exact moment.

"Poppy, Lissa?" Said a voice, it wasn't Victors voice, it was a voice I knew very well, I turned out of Lissa's hold.

"Rose!" My voice was hoarse, my throat saw, but at this moment in time I really didn't care. She was really hear, and looking past her, Christian Ozera was here as well.

"Oh thank god, your both okay." Rose thought- aloud. She then suddenly turned business like again, "Christian you grab Poppy." Christian looked as if her wasn't to dis-agree, "No, don't argue, I know you love Lissa, but you've had a major head accident. Lissa's going to need to put all her weight on someone and you are in no fit state to hold the weight of a 17 year old girl." Rose reasoned. Christian looked at me, huddled in Lissa arms, his face torn. He wanted very much to help Lissa but he knew what Rose was saying made sense. He still seemed torn, so I smiled at him. He sighed gently, guilt crossed his face then he smiled back.

"Hey there, Poppy." he said gently, as he bent down to pick up in a sort of side-wards piggy back. As with Lissa, I felt very safe with Christian, he didn't seem the kind to cause any harm. Rose pulled Lissa onto her feet, and put Lissa's arm over her neck, so the she could help her walk. "So what now?" Christian asked, as we headed towards the door. Rose thought for a moment.

"We go down the stairs and out the front door; they wont be expecting that. We get out, we find Dimitri and the other guardians and we go home" Christian nodded, and we followed Roses plan. Christian held me tighter, as we started to descend the stairs, to make sure that I wouldn't fall. Rose was behind us, making sure that none could surprise attack us. I felt a sudden sense of relief for the forth time tonight ( rose turned up to stop Mia, the pain stopped, 3. When Rose and Christian burst through that door) when I saw the door. The precious door that was going to lead me to my home. As we neared the end of the stairs, Christian bent his head so it was facing me, and whispered.

"Now petal, we are going to have to stick together now, can you promise me that you will do everything I say?" Christian asked gently. I nodded, then smiled. I'd only met Christian tonight and spent a maximum of ten minuets with him but he had already come up with a nickname for me. Christian returned my smile. We reached the door, that sacred door. The air was cold, and made me start to shiver. But as soon as I started shivering I started to get warm, it took me a minuet, but I soon realised that Christian was a fire user. I hugged him in thanks. But the happiness that so quickly overcome me, left just as quickly, as I heard the howling of a psi hound. Rose was a bit behind us. Me and Christian where stuck. "Poppy, I need you to curl up in a ball and stay by my feet. Don't move until I tell you to. Can you do that petal?" he asked gently.

"Yes" I said as he put me down, planting me gently onto the soft grass. I did as I was told and curled up into a ball. The hounds where getting closer, Christian sort of screamed, and above me I realised he was using his magic to set the hounds on fire. Someone was also running towards us. I turned my head to see Alberta, she had a gun, and was firing. The hounds where gone. We where safe. I sat up to see Christian. But he was on the floor, he wasn't moving and he wasn't in a good way. "CHRISTIAN!" I screamed, in hope that would wake him up but it didn't. Rose and Lissa crawled over to us. Lissa was looking at him, her eyes wide her face distraught. She put her hand over him, but dropped her hand.

"I can't. I don't have any strength left." Lissa looked defeated. Alberta came as sat beside us, she lightly tugged at Lissa's arm.

"Come on, Princess. We need to get out of here. We'll send help." But Lissa didn't move, she just sat there, memorised.

"Liss" Rose said gently, when Lissa looked round, Rose tilted her head, I knew what this meant. I suddenly felt sicker, Lissa went over to Rose, and just like when where on 'vacation' Lissa drank from Rose. I turned my face away, as did Alberta. It was done within a couple seconds, Alberta quickly caught Rose before she could hit the floor to hard. I knew from experience that Rose was going to be okay. Alberta laid her gently on the floor, and stepped away to talk on her phone/radio. But that wasn't what my focus was on. Lissa was healing Christian. It was beautiful, his cut's healed, his regained the colour he had lost.

"конфетка" Said voice behind me.

"Dimitri!" I exclaimed and pulled him into hug, he was surprised at first, still tense from fight, but he relaxed a little and hugged me back. "Are we going home now?"

"Yes конфетка, we are going home"

* * *

I was the last to get in the car, seeming as the guardians had to put three unconscious teenagers in the back, I was sat next to Dimitri,- who allowed Alberta to drive. Two guardians where sat in the back with Liss, Chris and Rose and one in the front with Alberta.

"Come on конфетка, its not as bad as you fear." Dimitri said trying con me into taking the nasty medicine. Dimitri had taken it upon himself to look after me, and make sure that I got everything I need. I had taken the needles properly, without a fuss, but I draw the line and this liquid that he was trying to make me drink. -The medicine that I usually had wasn't strong enough (seeming as I had missed it by several hours) so I had to had this god awful new one.

"Its disgusting though!" I wined, trying (but failing) to push Dimitri's had away, but instead he just laughed and pushed the spoon nearer to my mouth. I shook my head defiantly, certain that he wasn't going to win. Dimitri sighed, and raised an eyebrow at me, but I wasn't about to give in, so I shook my head again.

"Then you leave me no choice." With one swift moment he had managed to get me into his lap, and was pinching my nose. I opened my mouth to breathe, as I did this Dimitri put the spoon with the medicine in my mouth. I swallowed quickly and he sat me up. I scowled at him, it didn't have the required effect, as he simply smiled at me.

"Your horrible to me!" I stropped, Dimitri laughed again, I pouted at him, doing the best 'puppy dog' face I could manage. A lesson the Rose had taken great pride in teaching me. But this also didn't have the required effect pm him. He pulled me closer to me.

"Sleep now конфетка, you've had a very long day." He said softly,

"I want to phone my mum." I said suddenly. I wanted to hear her voice.

"When we get back to st Vladimir's I'll sort it out for you, but know конфетка, you need to sleep."

* * *

**Don't forget to rate and review, **

**Many thanks**

**Sally x**


End file.
